


Rainy Day Women

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: The sound of the rain pattered against the windows and thunder rumbled in the distance. Abby wasn’t sure what time it was, but she knew it must be at least the afternoon, meaning she and Holtzmann haven’t gotten out of bed since yesterday morning.
I started this on Tumblr as a tiny little drabble, but decided to make it a bit longer.





	

The kisses were soft, like the flutter of a butterfly’s wings against her lips, her cheek, her neck, and down, down to her collarbone where she gasped at the sensitivity of her already overheated skin. She could feel the smirk on Holtzmann’s lips as she ghosted over the bruises of hickeys the blonde had left the night before. Abby lifted her hand and traced the soft, but muscular arm that was draped across her belly.

The sound of the rain pattered against the windows and thunder rumbled in the distance. Abby wasn’t sure what time it was, but she knew it must be at least the afternoon, meaning she and Holtzmann haven’t gotten out of bed since yesterday morning.

“I fucking love your body, Abs…”

Abby looked down as Holtzmann admired her naked body with complete awe and adoration in her eyes. It made Abby’s heart flutter and her face heat up. She reached out and traced the angle of Holtzmann’s jaw with her fingernail ever so gently. “I love you,” she whispered to the engineer.

Holtzmann raised blue her eyes to Abby’s green ones and she beamed at the brunette. She crawled on top of Abby and hovered over her a moment, her hand tracing down Abby’s soft flesh to the apex between her thighs. She pushed in, her eyes fluttering at the sound of Abby’s gasp and pleased sigh.

Abby bent her knee and bucked up into Holtzmann’s hand, a moan mixing beautifully with the thunder as it shook the windows. Holtzmann leaned down and kissed Abby deeply, her love poured into the kiss, the words unspoken, but always there. Her hand moved at the slowest, but steady pace. She reveled in the pleasure that crossed Abby's face and the pink blush that spread over her cheeks. 

Abby reached down and grabbed her wrist, pushing it away. Holtzmann slipped her fingers out and watched as Abby guided her hand to her mouth. Her tongue stroked Jillian's fingers and the engineer felt a sudden ache between her own legs. She shifted onto her knees and moved one leg underneath Abby's thigh. Abby raised her hips and they both gasped when their clits brushed. Holtzmann grabbed Abby's leg and lifted it so her heel rested on her bony shoulder. With the better angle, Holtzmann was able to grind herself down into Abby. She placed her lips on Abby's ankle and kissed the skin there lovingly. 

Between the foreplay and how sensitive they still were from their two days in bed, it didn't take long for either of them to come. Abby had let out the softest of shuddering sighs, her eyes rolling back into her head in what Holtzmann thought was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. It was her undoing and she moaned, staring down into Abby's glazed green eyes as she came. 

They settled under the sheets again, their eyes heavy with satisfaction and exhaustion. The rain lulled them to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
